


Sublimation

by JerichoJaspersJeromeJr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoJaspersJeromeJr/pseuds/JerichoJaspersJeromeJr
Summary: Gentiana's body grows colder the hotter her passion runs but Luna's a resourceful girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the [kink meme](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=421193#cmt421193).
> 
> "Luna and Gentiana finally have sex, except Gentiana is cold to the touch and Luna won't stop shivering after. Cue Gentiana bundling Luna in a ton of blankets/scarves/etc trying to make her tea that doesn't freeze over immediately, making her wear a hat, etc etc so they can snuggle afterwards."

Steam’s fogged across the windows, condensation streaming down the marble tiles. The air is hot and thick with humidity and Luna struggles to breath it in.

She’s soaked with sweat, her thin silk robe translucent with moisture where it sticks to her skin, perspiration running between her breasts and down her belly to drip between her thighs. When Gentiana walks up behind her she feels it more than she hears it, the wet spots on her body suddenly chill, and she shivers for more reasons than one.

Gentiana’s hands brush against Luna’s shoulders, lifting her hair up to press cool lips against Luna’s neck, “Just a little longer, Dearest.”

Luna smiles. She twines her fingers around the hand still in her hair and brings it to her lips so she can kiss back. Gentiana’s skin is cold against her mouth as she whispers, “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Love.”

Gentiana smiles back and then drifts away to the steaming tub in centre of the room, already half-way full. The heat presses in around Luna again and she gasps, stepping closer back to Gentiana almost instinctively. Gentiana tuts at her, a gentle scolding noise, and pinches one of Luna’s nipples through her robe. It peaks instantly under Gentiana’s chilled finger tips, and Luna shivers again even as she obediently steps back.

Without Gentiana close the air of the bathroom goes back to being oppressive and by the time the bathtub’s filled Luna’s not bothering to hide the way she’s gasping for breath. She makes a show of it, catching Gentiana’s eye so she can be sure her lover see the way her chest heaves as she sucks in each breath, how desperately flushed she is.

Gentiana stares at her for a moment, licking her lips, her tongue leaving the glitter of ice in its trace.

Luna smiles and stands, a little less gracefully than she’d like, heat dragging her limbs down, but the way Gentiana’s eyes follow her is gratifying. Luna rewards her gaze by untying her robe and dropping it off, inch by inch.

Gentiana gasps softly, an almost wistful sound, and then she moves towards Luna, her clothing dissolving into a flurry of snowflakes around her. Her hands slip around Luna’s waist and the chill of them is a relief. Luna presses closer, seeking refuge from the heat, and presses their lips together. Gentiana’s body is cold in all the places that Luna’s is hot, the wet furnace between Luna’s legs mirrored by the spreading frost between Gentiana’s.

They kiss until Luna’s shivering and then Gentiana tries to push away, whispering “Dearest . . . “ but Luna presses back against her and kisses her again, kisses her until she can’t stop her teeth from chattering.

Gentiana sighs but gives Luna one more kiss before she pulls away, guiding Luna towards the bathtub, now overflowing, hot water steaming as it splashes against the tiles. They kiss once more as Gentiana helps her step in. Gentiana herself stays outside of the tub, dropping to her knees to kneel against it. 

The water’s just shy of scalding and Luna has to bite her lip to stop herself from hissing as she sinks down.

A moment later and it’s better already, the water temperature dropping to comfortably warm as Gentiana leans over her, reaching in one hand to cup Luna’s right breast, thumbing over a nipple, while the other reaches further down, fingers teasingly tracing against her flank.

Luna laughs a little, just out of sheer happiness, as she raises water-heated hands to slide them over Gentiana’s shoulders, relishing the chance to touch properly.

They kiss again, deeply now, mouths lingering. The hot water keeps pouring into the tub, letting Luna stay warm enough for them to explore each other the way they’ve been craving. 

Gentiana’s mouth gets colder with each touch of their lips, each brush of their tongues, and her fingers are now like ice as they move over Luna. Luna’s skin tingles, the contrasting feelings of heat and cold becoming increasingly overwhelming as Gentiana’s hands roam more frantically. 

Luna squirms, rubbing her legs together, before she breaks away Gentiana’s mouth, gasping out, “Love, please!”

Gentiana smiles and gives Luna a good grope of her rear, making Luna squeak, before she moves back, pulling the hand caressing Luna’s breast out of the water to trail it teasingly down her own neck and then lower. Luna sucks in a breath, moving forward so she can get a better look but Gentiana pushes her gently back down until Luna’s neck-deep in the water again.

Gentiana kisses her, nipping her bottom lip in gentle punishment, and then brushes her fingers downwards between Luna’s breasts. They pause, a moment, tracing her belly-button, and then explore further.

Luna closes her eyes as Gentiana’s hands dip between her legs, gasping as Gentiana’s frozen fingertips brush against her outer lips before pressing in further, the icy touch against her heated clit making her shudder.

Gentiana rubs circles against her, until Luna’s moans echo of the tiles, and when Gentiana takes her hand away suddenly it takes Luna moment or two to force her eyes open. “Love?”

“Here,” Gentiana says, tugging at Luna’s hands to place them at her breasts, “touch yourself for me, too, Dearest?” She punctuates her request with a kiss to the shell of Luna’s ear and Luna can’t do anything but blush and obediently rub her fingers against her own nipples.

It’s a little embarrassing, at first, but then Gentiana’s fingers slip back down between Luna’s legs and Luna tips her head back, gasping at that sweet pressure and the dueling sensations of hot and cold. Her own hands against her body become bolder, squeezing and pinching herself roughly.

She still can’t see Gentiana’s other hand, hidden in the shadows of where Gentiana kneels by the tub, but Gentiana’s shoulders are shuddering now and her breath is coming out in puffs of freezing mist.

Luna watches the tips of Gentiana’s hair turn white and she whimpers, “Love, Love I’m . . . ah!”

Luna comes as Gentiana’s eyes turn the blue of a ice flow.

When Luna comes back to herself frost has formed fern patterns across the bathroom windows and tiny shards of ice clink against the side of the tub. She whines, softly, not ready to move yet, body still boneless and blissed out, but the tap's frozen over and the water’s too cold to stay in now. She half-heartedly tries to pull herself up, legs rubbery, and nearly slips back in before Gentiana catches her.

Gentiana’s hair is back to raven black and her hands are almost warm enough to pass for a human woman again. Together, they manage to haul Luna out of the bathtub, laughing helplessly against each other.

Gentiana wraps her in a heated towel and carries her to the dressing room next door, setting her down in a pile of pillows next to a brazier full of glowing coals. Luna refuses to let go of her, just for a moment, claiming one last kiss before Gentiana pulls herself away.

Luna leans herself back against the pillows, stretching herself out languidly, letting the towel slip off her chest. Gentiana sighs, fondly, and rolls her eyes, “Cover yourself up, Dearest, and let me make you some hot tea.”

Luna pouts, “But what if I want something other than tea?”

Gentiana laughs gently and shakes her head and Luna’s trying to think of how to get her to come back when Gentiana opens the door to the hall and lets Pryna and Umbra come eagerly in, tails wagging.

Luna scrambles to cover herself back up again before the dogs come bounding over to her. 

Pryna and Umbra snuffle at her with concern before curling up against her firmly, warm and comforting against her sides, and Luna gives up and grabs another towel to start drying her hair.

She’s not too upset about it, though, when Gentiana comes back saying, “I brought you something other than tea” and a tray laden with a tea-pot and cakes. Pryna shifts over, just a little, so Gentiana can sit together with Luna, slinging a cool arm around her shoulder and feeding her the cake by hand.


End file.
